


Supernovas never make a sound.

by faemischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (kinda), 2000 words of analogical being cute, Aroace!Logan Sanders, Aromantic Character, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Logan Uses neopronous, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Punk, QPR Analogical - Freeform, They are in highschool but like its not a highschool au, Transphobia, Warning for cursing (like once), also they mention college, mentions of bullying, no beta we die like men, this is for me but yall can enjoy it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemischief/pseuds/faemischief
Summary: It's a QPR analogical au with punk stuff thrown in that I may expand upon in a second installment. It's rather fluffy.P.S. The title just sounded cool, it doesn't have much to do with the fic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Supernovas never make a sound.

Logan was fourteen when nov switched schools. Nov was not exactly sad about it considering the fact that nov only really kind of had one friend. Nobody really talked to nov, because nov was almost always found buried in a book, and had only met the one person nov considered a friend a month before nov had to leave. 

At Logan’s new school everything pretty much ran the same. Nov went to class, ate in the library. Went home and immediately did novs homework. Nov spent a lot of time at home, and the rest of it was either at the library or at school. Logan was fourteen and it was always hot, what else was nov supposed to do?

“Miss Andrews were you going to answer my question?” a voice cut through Logan’s thoughts.

“Sorry Mr. Bennet, yes I can answer. Could you please just repeat the question?”, a nervous voice answered. Logan quickly figured it that it came from the quiet kid who always tried to sit in the back. Logan really didn’t know much about them. 

“See class, this is why we pay attention when I am speaking,” Mr. Bennet replied, turning away from the kid. Wow, Logan really needed to figure out their name. It was rather impolite to continue to refer to them as “the quiet kid” and nov also really didn’t know their pronouns. 

“Hey, Mr. Bennet. Really sorry to interrupt,” Logan cut novs teacher off before he could go on another lecture about paying attention in class and end up spouting intellectual elitism on everyone, “First of all the answer you were looking for was the Cuban missile crisis. Second- you are criticizing students for not knowing answers to questions, they haven’t been taught.”

“Thank you Mr. Vox,” the teacher interrupted, “That is correct. Now as I was saying,” 

Logan quickly went back to novs notes, trying not to make it obvious how much being misgendered hurt. Nov really hated transphobes and generally ignorant teachers. 

When the class finally ended, Logan packed up as quickly as nov could so Mr. Bennet wouldn’t have a chance to ask nov to stay late. Nov managed to make it to the library and was just about to find a book to read when nov saw the same kid again. 

Logan walked over to them and said, “Hi, I’m really sorry if this is too forward, but I’m Logan nov/nov pronouns please, and I was wondering if I could get your name.”

“Hi, I… I’m Virgil and they/them pronouns,” They replied, tightly gripping the book they were holding, and shrinking in their large hoodie, “Thanks for trying to stand up for me back there.”

“Oh, it is no problem. Are you doing a project on space? You have a lot of books.” 

“No, I just really like space,” Virgil said.  
They quickly became very good friends. They bonded over shared interests in space, and by the time they were nearing the end of freshman year, they had a near-constant stream of articles, fun facts, and other conversations flowing between them. They both loved the night, as much as Logan talked about sleep schedules, nov never really followed novself’s own advice. 

“Okay, so benefits of anarchism. Go,” Virgil prompted one particularly rainy morning. 

“Absolute equality, no or significantly reduced government which means significantly lower corruption,” Logan said as nov flipped through novs astronomy textbook, “Cons include the fact that crazy people will always exist and may try to seize power. Also, it can potentially become a very dangerous system for physically disabled people. What are the most commonly occurring elements in the sun?”  
“72 percent Hydrogen and 26 percent Helium. You forgot about the lack of public infrastructure, which can result in a fractured country.” Virgil said as the two of them walked into the school.  
They garnered several dirty looks from the other students. Between the seemingly nonsensical conversation, and the way neither of them seemed to be fazed by anything that was said to them. There were also a couple of unfortunate few, who thought that they would be able to shame Logan and Virgil into acting less like themselves. They tended to go for Virgil first. They often appeared shy, and like they could be threatened. They of course were then met with Virgil’s fist, or their uncanny ability to deflect any negative comments back onto the person. 

“Oi Vox,” It appeared it was Logan’s turn, “How’s your little girlfriend,”  
Logan’s vision went red. Nov could take literally any comment on anything about novself, but misgendering Virgil was the last straw. 

People started circling. Circling wasn’t good. Circling meant bad things in high school. Logan was not sure how well nov would fare in a fight. 

“Come on boy, Show us how smart you are. Protect your little girlfriend,” Now he had done it. Logan was done with the people misgendering the both of them, and nov was sick of transphobes in any capacity. 

“What is going on here?” a loud voice shouted, cutting through the low murmurs of the student body and the blood rushing in Logan’s ears. The voice in question belonged to Mrs. Kedros, the librarian and student dean, and the only administrator that used the correct pronouns for both Logan and Virgil. “This is completely unacceptable. Chad, Logan I thought the two of you knew better than to pick fights. Virgil, you come with me too. Now, the three of you come on.”  
Mrs. Kedros took the three of them down to her office. “You two wait outside. Let me talk to Chad first, I will be back for the two of you.”  
Logan felt as bad as Virgil looked. They were bouncing their leg and had taken Logan’s hand and was tracing the pattern of freckles on novs skin. Logan tried to speak, but the lump in novs thought was really big, and if novs voice was shaky at least one of them would start to cry.  
It only took fifteen minutes for Mrs. Kedros to interrogate Chad, and he did not look at all pleased when he left.  
“I’m going to fuck you up after school Vox,” he hissed, walking back to where his car was parked.  
“Alright, come in, both of you,” Mrs. Kedros said, ushering them in with a sigh, “Now, why don’t one of you tell me what happened. Logan you start,”  
Logan explained the situation and Mrs. Kedros started muttering, “I can’t do anything to punish him. He will get detention for fighting, as will you Logan, but I can keep the two of you separate then. That said I am not allowed to put this on his record because he is an athlete, and you know how the sports department is. Why don’t the both of you go back to class,” She finished, taking out a pen and writing them both late passes? 

They took them and went back to class. The rest of the day passed mostly uneventful, save a particularly inedible school lunch. 

“You absolute moron. Logan, you are smarter than this,” Virgil said, wrapping novs wrist in a bandage, “I love you, but just because you have the physical ability to fight transphobes doesn’t mean you should.”  
“He called you my girlfriend,”  
“Yea. I know. I was there remember? Just because you are an awesome friend, still doesn’t mean you should fight people who are older than you.”  
“Okay, I’m really sorry Virgil. I won’t do it again,”  
Virgil nudged Logan and nov gingerly got off the counter. They quickly wrapped up the little gauze they had left, “Don’t lie to me. Just like… use that logic of yours to buy me more gauze before you punch someone.”  
___________  
Logan was months younger than Virgil, but nov was the first to get a driver's license. Between, their anxiety, and the fact that they were an all-around awful driver. Virgil had failed the first four times they took their driver's test. Logan on the other hand got novs the day after nov turned sixteen because nov was nothing if not a bit excited for that new freedom. 

That night, in honor of Logan’s birthday, the two of them drove away from as much light pollution as they could to look at the stars. They brought blankets and essentially made a nest in the back of Logan’s dads’ pick up truck. 

They were very lucky because Logan’s birthday was at the same time as both the Taurid and Leonid meteor showers, so the two of them were almost certain to see some meteors. The early November day was chilly, and they were both very glad for the several blankets.  
“Happy Birthday L,” Virgil said, burrowing themself deeper into the veritable mountain.  
There was a comfortable silence, broken only by occasional rustling from one or the other moving to point.  
“I actually brought us out here for another reason,” Logan, started, “I was wondering if youwanttobeinaQPRwithme.”  
Nov went completely still. Nov could feel the building panic, and the absolute terror that nov had just messed up things with novs best friend.  
“Logan, buddy. We already are,”  
“Falsehood”  
“No, I mean it isn’t like, labeled that, but we spend time talking about the house we want to buy. You have opinions on the type of tile. We go on platonic dates. “  
“So, is that a yes?”  
“Of course it’s a yes nerd,” Virgil said, tackling Logan in an altogether fruitless venture, seeing as how both of them were already on the floor. They were both smiling widely.  
“So, can I call you zucchini now?” Logan asked, his eyes glinting.  
“Absolutely Not. Logan, I swear.” Virgil laughed, smacking nov with a random pillow, Logan Vox. I will kill you, get back here!”  
“Come and get me then,” Logan said, scrambling out of the truck and standing on the ground.  
“Noo, It’s cold. You get back here”  
“Make me.”  
“Logaaaan”  
“Fine.”  
Virgil cheered as Logan climbed back into their nest. Then they sat there and looked at the stars for several hours, before finally deciding it was getting too chilly to stay outside.  
Logan drove them both back home.  
________  
The first time the two of them attended a protest was in tenth grade. Virgil was in their jacket with the patches, proclaiming, among other things, the nonbinary flag, and the nonSAM ace flag. Logan had novs patch pants on and nov was proudly displaying the aroace flag. They walked, hands linked and a large sign held between them to aid in the local protest against the unethical opening of the local national park for oil drilling.  
There were people on all sides of them and they were all chanting. Logan and Virgil stayed nearer to the back of the protest, so they could let people more experienced than them go in front.  
The protest ended up a success, as the local government decided to reexamine what the federal government was doing and do everything in their power to reverse the decision. This was by no means the last protest they attended, but it was one of the more successful ones. There were many that they continued to attend for many, many years without the major structural changes they demanded with thousands of others.  
__________

“L, are you ready to share?” Virgil asked, biting the inside of their cheek.  
“Yes, I can go first,” Logan replied.  
This was a moment they had both been putting off for several days. They would be figuring out where each had chosen to go to college,  
“I’m going to North Arizona,” Logan said and all of the nervous energy drained out of Virgil in an instant.  
“Oh thank god, That was my first choice as well.”  
They stand there for a brief second, the reality not sinking in before Logan exclaims,  
“We are going to the same college!”  
The atmosphere of the room shifts and the excitement becomes palpable. The two of them bouncing around rapidly discussing things like dorms assignments and the programs the two are interested in. Logan is also thoroughly excited about the proximity to Lowell Observatory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add any warnings. Also, there may be a part two but we will have to see. :)  
> Please feel free to offer constructive criticism, but be nice about it.


End file.
